Ammar ibn Yasir
ˤAmmār ibn Yāsir (Arabic: عمار بن ياسر) is one of the most famous Sahaba and was among the slaves freed by Abu Bakr. He is one of the Four Companions, early Muslims who were followers (Shi'a) of Ali ibn Abi Talib. He was one of the Muhajirun. Before Islam ˤAmmār was born in the Year of the Elephant (570), the same year as Muhammad. ˤAmmār was a friend of Muhammad even before Islam. He was one of the intermediaries in his marriage to Khadijah al-Kubra. He was a slave of Banu Adi. His Islam His mother was [bint Khayyat, the seventh one to accept Islam, his father was Yasir ibn Amir, Yasir and wife were the first people to convert to Islam out of Muhammad's relatives and close friends. They were pagans converts to Islam. They were tortured and crucified by the Mushrikun in the last year of Muhammad before Hijra (Immigration from Mecca to Medina). Both were the first martyrs of Isl His torture Abu Jahl used to torture the prophet's companions. The family of ˤAmmār were tortured the most. His parents died under torture, therefore they were the first martyrs of Islam. Ammar and Bilal were about to face the same fate,But Hamza had found where Ammar and many otheres were being kept in the desert to die but saved them. During Abu Bakr's Rule During the Ridda wars, ‘Ammār lost an ear in combat against the forces of al-Yamama, whose leader and claimant to prophecy was Musaylimah. During ˤUmar's rule ˤUmar appointed ˤAmmār governor of Kūfah. His loyalty to ˤAli ˤAmmār ibn Yāsir is famous for his loyalty to ˤAlī and is considered by Shi'a as one of the four of the companions of the prophet who stayed most loyal to his right of succession after the death of Muhammad. He was one of the heroes of the battle of Badr. He was also a commander of some of the army units. His death He was killed by a group loyal to Mu'awiyah in the battle of Siffin (657)]. His killer was ibn Hawwa Esaksaki and Abu al-Adiyah. References Tabari, at-Tarikh, vol. 1, pp. 3316-3322; vol. 3, pp. 2314-2319; Ibn Sa`d, at-Tabaqat, vol. 3, Part 1, pp. 176-189; Ibn al-Athir, al-Kamil, vol. 3, pp. 308-312; Ibn Kathir, at-Tarikh, vol. 7, pp, 267-272; al-Minqari, Siffin, pp. 320-345; Ibn `Abd al-Barr, al-Isti'ab, vol . 3, pp. 1135- 1140; vol. 4, p. 1725; Ibn al-Athir, Usd al-ghabah, vol. 4, pp. 43-47; vol. 5, p. 267; Ibn Abi'l-Hadid, Sharh Nahj al-balaghah, vol. 5, pp. 252-258; vol. 8, pp. 10-28; vol. 10, pp. 102-107, al-Hakim, al-Mustadrak, vol. 3, pp. 384-394; Ibn `Abd Rabbih, al-`Iqd al-farid, vol. 4, pp. 340-343; al-Mas`udi, Muruj adh-dhahab, vol. 2, pp. 381-382, al-Haytami, Majma` az-zawa'id, vol. 7, pp. 238-244; vol. 9, pp. 291-298; al-Baladhuri, Ansab al-ashraf (Biography of Amir al-mu'minin), pp. 310-319. Legacy Sunni view Sunni Muslims respect him as a righteous Companion of the Islamic prophet Muhammad. See also *Yasir (name) *Ammar (name) *List of Sahaba not giving bay'ah to Abu Bakr References 5y5t5t5654 External links *http://web.archive.org/20011219223304/www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Spa/7220/ammar.html *http://al-islam.org/restatement/71.htm *http://al-islam.org/slavery/4.htm *Arabic |كتاب سلسلة الأركان الاربعة ـ عمار بن ياسر *http://www.ezsoftech.com/stories/companion6.asp